Something Different About The Darkness
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam takes shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is watching Dean from the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

"So Sam, tell me again, what the hell are we doing here

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with little clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Not mine, if they were we would have 52 episodes a year! Oh and lots of gratuitous shower scenes!**

**A.N. . . . . . Written especially for darksupernatural, who provided me with an awesome plot bunny, never one to refuse hurting Sam, I just couldn't resist. Thanks a lot buddy for all the encouragement and support; I seriously couldn't have done it without you pushing me. As always to everyone else thank you so much for reading, Peanut x**

"So Sam, tell me again, what the hell are we doing here?" Dean was pissed, seriously pissed. They had been traipsing around these woods now for the better part of four hours, he was tired, he was hungry, and to make matters even worse he was now soaking wet; the heavens having decided to open up half an hour ago, and not just open up but flood the earth with a torrent of rain whilst thunder raged above and the static crackle of lightening could be felt permeating the air. As his leg, up to the knee, sank into another mud filled hidden pot hole, Dean's anger bubbled over and he turned furious green eyes his brother's way. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Sam tried his best to hide the amusement on his face from his brother as he looked down on Dean, he wasn't fairing much better than his sibling when it came to being soaked through. His too long hair was now plastered to his head, whilst his shirt and Tee now clung to his body, the contours of his muscles easily discernable beneath the fabric, having been following Dean though he had managed to avoid all the hidden logs and holes that had caused his brother so many mishaps, and irritate him so. Brushing his bangs once again from his eyes Sam finally answered.

"The newspaper reports were sketchy at best Dean. All the victims had been ripped apart, the papers seemed to think bear attacks, but I just have a feeling that there's more to it, maybe a black dog, or a chupacabra, or even a wendigo."

"When you say you have a feeling, you mean like a vision?"

"No, just a gut feeling that something is out there." Sam paused for a minute before adding. "It's weird though, there wasn't a great deal of information in the papers, and the ranger I spoke to wasn't overly helpful either."

"So I ask again. What the hell are we doing out here?"

"One of the victims was just a baby, Dean. If there's something out there it needs to be stopped."

Sam couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped this time as he watched Dean, muttering to himself, extract his foot from the hole only for him to slip on the slimy undergrowth and fall unceremoniously onto his backside. As Dean turned livid eyes his way yet again, Sam struggled to stop laughing, his attempts to put a passive look on his face failing at the sight of a totally mud covered Dean Winchester.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" Sam managed to get out around giggles.

"Just don't! Help me up."

Graciously managing to hold back any more giggles, Sam extended a hand to help Dean up. Brushing off the mud from the back of his jeans the best he could, Dean vowed revenge on Sam, spotting his opportunity up ahead. Carrying on up the trail, Dean planned out his move; speeding up a little he made the gap between himself and Sam wider. As he reached his destination he pushed aside the branches covering the path and waited for his younger brother to catch up, letting them go once Sam was in line and sending the branches crashing back his sibling's way. Dean carried on walking; laughing quietly to himself not looking back Sam's way so as not to let him know he had done it on purpose. He waited, as he walked, for Sam's reaction, waited to hear his brother's curses, disappointed instead when all he received was a huge clap of thunder. Eventually turning back around, knowing how Sam was with storms, Dean opened his mouth to suggest going back, only to stand there with it limply hanging open when he could see no sign of Sam.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Sammy!"

Even without the rolling thunder crashing over head, Dean found it getting harder to hear anything over the rainfall that had suddenly increased in strength, he kept calling for Sam though each time hoping to hear a reply that would start to ease his worries, but nothing ever came back. Walking back down the trail he began scouring for clues as to where Sam could have gone, all the while praying that Sam hadn't fallen victim to what was out here; the rain though making the job all the harder, washing away all traces of even their own footsteps and making the clues he so desperately needed to see all the more harder to find. He had searched the area three times, his frustration gathering strength, when he finally spotted the broken limb of a shrub. Bending down and pushing the rest of the branches aside, Dean finally got an idea of what had happened as he spotted the steep incline all the trees and shrubs had hidden and the path that Sam's body had obviously made in the undergrowth. Not knowing what lay ahead Dean gingerly started to ease his way down the slope.

A few times Dean's feet slipped from beneath him as he cautiously maneuvered his way down, only his quick reflexes and a bit of luck preventing him from plummeting the rest of the way down as Sam obviously had. That luck though ran out about five minutes into his descent when the path he was following forked, two burrows created by years of rainfall splitting off into two different directions. Rivers of water gracing the bottom of each burrow making it impossible for Dean to determine which way Sam had fallen, leaving him with no choice but to hazard a guess and pray it would be the right one.

He went left.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had followed slowly behind Dean after the older brother's fall, he couldn't help laughing at his sibling's plight even though he knew for sure he would pay for it later. He jumped slightly as lightening scorched across the sky and began counting under his breath waiting for the thunder clap he knew would eventually follow. So distracted by the storm, Sam didn't see the limbs fast approaching, only felt them as they slapped into his face, body and thighs, the sharp stinging pain that resulted startling him and making him take a sudden step to the side in shock; a shock that was amplified as the heavens decided to let themselves be known even more and a huge booming clap of thunder resonated across the sky, causing branches to shake, ripples to form in puddles, and Sam to back track even more. The surrounding bushes and trees had masked the fact that they had steadily been walking up a trail that to one side had a drop, but Sam was about to find out. As he took that last step backwards, Sam found nothing but air. Already off balance, he tried to grasp at anything that would stop the fall, but it was no use as gravity showed who was boss, and Sam fell onto the steep incline; the undergrowth made slippery by the rain giving him no purchase, no grip, as he slid and bumped his way down the hill.

A gasp of pain was torn from his throat as his clothes rode up and a exposed rock ripped into his back. He winced as his ankle caught on a root, jarring it and forcing his body to turn so that he slid the rest of the way down head first. He cried out when his roller coaster ride finally ended, his momentum stopped by the trunk of a pine tree, his head bashing ungracefully into its rough bark. As stars danced before his eyes, Sam lay there gasping for breath and desperately trying to ward off the encroaching blackness, but it was no use and with a feeble cry of "Dean" on his lips he surrendered.

It was yet another crash of thunder eventually brought Sam back to consciousness; the severity of the noise intensifying the drum solo he felt was taking place inside his head. Groaning he slowly rolled from his back to his side before tentatively trying to sit up, his aching muscles and the cut to his back viciously protesting the move, his stomach rolling alarmingly as his equilibrium swayed at the change of altitude. Leaning back against the tree he had landed next to, Sam waited for the dizziness to pass, assessing himself whilst he did.

Feeling along his hairline he was pleased to note that although there was a nasty bump growing he wasn't bleeding. As his hands moved further down his body, and ignoring all the scratches and bruises, he wished the same could be said for his back. A gash about six inches long had cut a swathe deep into his lower back, blood pouring freely from it. He winced and hissed out a breath as he clamped a hand over the wound in an attempt to halt the flow of blood, pleased to note that after a few minutes the blood had reduced to a trickle. Still keeping his hand firmly placed over his lower back, Sam looked around and for the first time wondered where Dean was; calling out his name he was unnerved when he received no reply. He kept calling until his voice was hoarse but still he received no response.

Shivering violently as the cold wetness, blood loss and shock began to take hold, Sam knew he would have to move, knew that he needed to find shelter and try to attend to his back. Tentatively he began to stand, forgetting about the knock to his ankle until it buckled beneath him. Sam cursed out loud as a spike of pain radiated from the limb and lanced throughout his already throbbing body, exacerbating all his aches and pains and bringing bile rushing to his throat. Holding onto his tree, Sam expelled the vile liquid along with his lunch, whilst at the same time tried to overcome the pain that was threatening to send him back to oblivion again.

As the nausea subsided, he tried yet again to put pressure on his damaged limb, pleased to see that this time he could tolerate the pain, and that the limb supported him. Looking around again, Sam spotted what looked like a cave half hidden by foliage. Slowly he began to move towards it and the shelter he hoped it would provide, needing to get out of the rain before his strength finally deserted him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the boys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Hurt and alone, Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he it's only occupant? And just who, or what, is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . They still belong to the genius that is Kripkie.**

**A.N. . . . . . I'm so sorry about that late update, I hope that the content makes up for it. As always happy reading, Peanut x**

Dean guessed right away, once he had reached the bottom, that he had chosen the wrong route, that Sam must have slid the other way, that his brother was still out there somewhere, lost, alone, and possibly hurt. He tried shouting again, hoping that now he was in the valley Sam could hear him better, but it was no use, his voice a mere whisper against the storm that raged over head. As yet another huge booming crash of thunder shook the sky, making even himself cringe, Dean began to worry about Sam all the more. He prayed that he wasn't too badly hurt, and he hoped that where ever he was Sam was wisely seeking shelter, rather than risking himself trying to find him.

Seeing the light fade even more as night time fought with the storm clouds, Dean decided to seek shelter himself; knowing it would be all too easy to miss each other in the gloom and make matters even worse, if he tried to find Sam tonight. Seeing little around him but trees and shrubs, Dean resigned himself to spending a long night cold and wet. Looking closer at the trees he spotted one that would promise moderate shelter beneath it's overhanging bushy branches. Crouching down beneath it's limbs, he settled in for the night, knowing that sleep would evade him while Sam was still missing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam's trek to the cave he had spotted seemed, to him at least, to take forever. Each step he took intensifying the throbbing in his ankle, making the whole leg shake as the pain rose. He had taken to grasping on to trunks, limbs and branches in an attempt to steady his gait, and keep his tall frame upright. As a result he knew that his back had started bleeding badly yet again, as the pressure that he had been applying was removed from the wound, the blood seeping from his body mixing with the rain water causing crimson steaks to rivulet down his leg.

As the resounding rumble of thunder resonated over head, Sam finally reached his destination and slumped unceremoniously to the dirt and rock strewn floor, desperately trying to still his pounding head and heart, and will his shattered nerves to settle. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the breathing techniques his Dad had taught both him and Dean, relaxing slightly as the calming breathes began to work. Once he felt settled enough, Sam attempted to fix his back again as best he could with the limited resources he had.

Taking out his pocket knife and the small torch he always carried, he lay them carefully on his pant leg. After a few more calming breathes and he felt ready to start the arduous and painstaking task of removing his shirt and Tee. The shirt divested easily enough, but when it came to the Tee Sam felt he would pass out, each pull, each stretch of his muscles as he attempted to pull the item of clothing over his head, sent spikes of pain rushing throughout his body, and tears of anguish to his eyes, as the wound was pulled taut. In the end the pain became too much and Sam resorted to cutting the Tee away from his body. Once the ruined item of clothing was lying in his lap, Sam tried his best to assess the damage to his back his slide down the gully had created, realizing immediately just how difficult that task would be. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move his body enough to see the tear in his flesh. With no other choice left all he could do was wad up part of his Tee, place it over the wound, use the rest of the shirt to bind it, and hope that he could get help to clean it before infection set in. By the time he had finished Sam was beyond exhausted, shifting slightly on the rough ground he attempted to make himself as comfortable as he could. He tried to ward of the sleep his body was craving for, but it was no use as his injuries protested the need for rest and his eyes slowly began to close.

Startled awake some time later, Sam's confused mind took some time to remember what had happened and where he was. As he remembered he started to berate himself for falling asleep, Dean was still out there, he should be looking for him. He knew though that to do so in this weather would only create even more problems, that Dean would have sought shelter by now to wait out both the night and the storm, that it would be better if he did the same. As the winds howled and grew in strength outside, forcing the rain into the cave and soaking Sam once again, he carefully rose and made his way deeper inside, only now realizing that he hadn't thought to check his surroundings out. Panning his small light around he began to take note of his surroundings, hoping that as he did so he wasn't going to disturb any other occupants; thankful that it seemed he had the cave to himself.

About 50 meters in he stopped suddenly and allowed the light to skim back over a section of wall he had just gone past, something on the surface catching his eye. At second glance he wasn't surprised at the crude drawings scraped into the surface, he knew that at one point there had been tribes within the area, but the more he looked the more his curiosity grew and the more intrigued he became. Mixed amongst the etchings were words, sentences even written in languages, some he recognized others beyond even his intelligence. It was the Latin that captured his attention more than anything, the words seeming out of place in such a setting. His mind confused by pain and exhaustion, Sam didn't realize what he was doing as he started to read the Latin, moving further and further into the cave as he did so, unawares that he was softly whispering the words out loud.

"Exsisto valde unus, quod addo vestri vereor aegrotatio ut nostrom universitas iterum."

Sam, at first, mistook the rumbling that started halfway through his reading as being the storm outside. As the roaring increased and grew in strength and intensity, as he uttered the last word, he realized his mistake. Doubt began to break through his confused mind, what had he done? He began to make his way back out of the cave, no longer feeling that he was safe in there. Shivers ran down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as a sudden chillness descended, causing Sam to hurry as best he could all the more.

The first of the rocks falling from the ceiling made Sam jump back, an instinct that probably saved his life, as soon after the whole roof gave away burying the entrance with a mass of rocks, rubble and dirt. Caught on the edge, Sam wasn't quite quick enough to get completely clear, unable to dodge a chunk of stone as it caught the side of his already damaged head. Blissfully unawares as unconsciousness claimed him once more, he missed the pain as the rubble built up over his legs, trapping him securely beneath it.

The sound of movement coming from behind him, as the roar of the rock slide subsided, went unheard by Sam's ears. Four paws changing into two feet in the gloom created by Sam's fading torchlight went unseen by his eyes. Even the guttural laughter and sneering words spoken fell on deaf ears, as Sam slept on blissfully unawares of the danger he was now in.

"Little Sammy Winchester. How very long I have waited for this day."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had settled himself quite nicely beneath his tree, even managing to ignore the drip of rain water that every now an then would fall from above and bounce on his head before slowly trickling down his neck. Having already worked his way through "back in black", "TNT", "dirty deeds", and "heat seeker", Dean was currently humming his way through "highway to hell" in an attempt to keep his frazzled nerves in check, and to stop himself from thinking the worst about Sam.

His eyes, now adjusted to the ever increasing darkness, ever alert roaming around the surrounding area, seeking any thing he felt was out of place, or any movement that could possibly alert him to Sam's presence. As he sat there, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right, apart that was from Sam being missing. Everything about this hunt from the very beginning was striking him as being wrong. The lack of witnesses, the ranger that didn't really want to help, and this sudden severe storm that had arose. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Dean couldn't help it, something was off, his gut was telling him so, and he had learned long ago to listen when ever he got that feeling.

That feeling was quickly intensifying the more he sat there as he couldn't shake the sensation that he was being watched. Nonchalantly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Dean brought his gun from his back waistband to nestle securely, and within easier reach, in his lap. Humming the chorus a little bit louder, Dean began tapping his fingers on his knees, hoping to give the feeling that all was well. He stopped instantly when he heard a blasting clamor that he immediately knew wasn't thunder. Turning to his right, Dean just about managed to shield his eyes and duck his head as a huge plume of dust came flying his way.

Coughing and spluttering, he attempted to open them again as the dust began to settle, rising quickly to his feet at the same time eager to move towards where the murk had originated from. A sense of dread and foreboding crashing over him as he felt instinctively that Sam was somehow involved. As he strode forward and out of sight, he missed the presence that moved from it's hiding place.

**A.N. . . . . . Hope it was okay? Will try and get the next chapter out quicker this time. Again thanks for reading, Peanut x**

**Oh and by the way, in case anyone was wondering the Latin says " arise oh great one and bring thy fears and illness to the world once more" I'm hoping that the translation is correct if not I apologize.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . Still belong to the genius that is Kripkie, I'll just keep playing with his action men.**

**A.N. . . . . . Well it's a bit quicker than the previous updates but still not quick enough for my liking. I'll try to do better next time, in the mean time enjoy chapter 3, and as always thanks for reading, Peanut x**

Dean ran as fast as he could towards the origination of the dust cloud. Using his own small flashlight to light the way he jumped over fallen trunks, dodged hidden pot holes, and avoided branches. So clumsy and awkward and uncoordinated earlier in the night, he was now sure footed and flawless and solid, as his eagerness to get to the source, and his fears for Sam increased. Pushing through the last of the overgrown shrubs, Dean finally reached his destination, his heart dropping to his stomach at the sight that befell him there. If Sam had been caught in that the consequences didn't bare thinking about. He could be. . . . . . . . . Dean pushed that negative thought aside and considered instead the task at hand. Carved into the rock face of the hill that stood before him was a ten foot opening of a cave. An opening that was now completely blocked by rubble, rocks and stones. An opening behind which, Dean had no doubt, lay Sam. At least he prayed Sam was behind it, and not buried beneath it. Again pushing those thoughts aside, Dean climbed the pile and began the arduous task of clearing enough rubble to make a passage big enough to crawl through.

One rock, one stone, one boulder at a time he began to clear the entrance, not caring as the dust rose with each rock moved, stinging his eyes and blocking his nose making breathing all the more difficult to do. Not caring as the sharp edges of the stones cut into his hands and knees, the roughness of the surface rubbing the skin off his knuckles and palms. Only caring about his end goal; getting to Sam; making sure Sam was okay; making sure that he got San out of there, safe and hopefully sound. He carried on with his task throughout the night, as the rain still battered his aching body, and the thunder and lightening still crashed and crackled in the night sky, ignoring his bodies need for rest until it collapsed beneath him from exhaustion. Even then though, he would rest for less then five minutes before he would start again; thoughts of the pain Sam could be in urging him to dig even further into his reserves and push himself beyond his limits even more. A mantra of "just a few more and I'll be through" repeating itself in his head like a mental cheer. As the dull embers of dawn cracked the gloom of night, Dean finally broke through to the other side.

Pulling out his flashlight once again and turning it on he panned it around hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam. Futilely he roamed it around the cave behind searching frantically for his brother, knowing that if Sam was caught inside he would have stayed near the entrance in the hopes of a rescue. No matter how many times he moved the light around though Sam was no where in sight. Deciding to take a risk, Dean carefully started to climb down the other side of the cave in, aiming once he was down to search further inside, cussing Sam for stupidly wandering away from the entrance. The cusses, increasing at first and then dying on his lips, as his foot slipped and he fell the last few feet, his torch falling from his hand and bouncing haphazardly down the slope before resting, thankfully still working, on the dirt strewn ground facing back towards the pile of rubble.

As Dean bent forwards to pick it back up, his eye was caught by the beam catching something. So sure was he that Sam had somehow evaded the avalanche he had failed to check the bottom of the pile when he had searched earlier, a mistake he now found out to his cost as the light picked up Sam's arm spread out from his body. Moving himself and the light closer, Dean's relief was evident as he began to see more of Sam's body and his head. The relief was short lived and soon turned to horror as he panned the light down Sam's torso to find him buried beneath the mountain of rubble from the small of his back. Rushing forward now Dean dropped to the floor in front of Sam, ignoring the pain that erupted from his knees as yet more serrated edges of stone cut into his skin; his pain was nothing compared to what Sam must be feeling.

Resting on his stomach Sam lay eerily still beside him, his head twisted to the side, his bangs and too long hair covering his eyes; eyes that Dean knew would be closed, his brother was unconscious, either that or he was. . . . . . . Stretching out, Dean sent trembling fingers in search of a pulse, joyous when it danced steadily beneath his digits. Moving his brother's hair aside, so he could see any response, Dean began tapping on his cheek desperate to rouse his ailing sibling, but Sam was dead to the world and Dean's concerns and apprehension increased. He started to assess Sam more thoroughly trying to figure out what was wrong. Searching his head he found out the reason almost immediately. Two large duck eggs graced Sam's skull, one thankfully intact, the other trickling blood into his hair, matting it together as it slowly coagulated; the coagulation saving Dean a patch up job as it slowly grew bigger in size, plugging up the tear and preventing even more of Sam's lifeline escaping.

Moving further down Sam's body, Dean noted the bruises, cuts, and scratches that littered his siblings face, neck and hands, but moved on in search of more serious injuries. Finding none he sat down on his haunches steeling himself, calming his nerves before moving on to figuring a way of getting Sam clear. He found out soon enough just how difficult that task was going to be. A huge slab of rock was balanced precariously on two smaller rocks, one side dipping so that it rested on Sam's back, the other side tipped up so that Dean could partially see into the void it created and note that this slab was the only thing that was stopping the rest of the rubble from falling onto Sam. Dean realized instantly that if he tried moving Sam alone the whole structure would fall, and Sam's life would be lost. He needed help, and he needed it fast. Pulling off his jacket, he folded it up before resting it beneath Sam's head. Hating himself for what he was about to do, Dean stood up and slowly began climbing back up the rock pile and out of the cavern, trying his best not to dislodge any of the rubble any further. Leaving Sam unconscious and alone, resting beneath a slab of stone that could fall at any minute; a slab of stone that had hidden from sight the growing pool of blood forming from the wound in his brother's back.

Sam slowly crawled back to consciousness as his body reminded him that it was in a world of pain, his head pounding out a beat that he felt would rival anything a marching band could do. Gingerly, and without opening his eyes, he raised a hand to his temple massaging the area in an attempt to lessen the pain, and to try and remember what had happened, but it was no use, the pain if anything increased and his memory still failed him. Groaning he buried his head further into his pillow and whispered out.

"Dean?" At getting no response he tried again. "Dean, pass me some painkillers, please." At still getting no reply, Sam presumed Dean had gone out for food. Not being able to muster up the strength to move Sam resigned himself to having to wait, and willed himself to ignore the pain. He had just succeeded in calming his breathing and easing somewhat the pain, when a noise startled him. "Dean? Dean, are you back?"

Sam opened his eyes for the first time when Dean again did not answer, thankfully for the darkness of the room that prevented his head from throbbing all the more. As his eyes began adjusting to the gloom his other senses started to awaken also. His sense of smell began to pick up a musty, dewy smell; his sense of touch began to feel the harsh, rough, uneven ground beneath him; his sense of hearing began picking up the slightest of sounds, the constant dripping of water somewhere in the distance, the shifting and falling of something closer, and what he thought was someone breathing just past his line of sight. Where was he? What was going on? And where was Dean? He tried to raise himself on his hands, trying to turn over and sit up. Pain though began radiating through his back making him jump involuntarily in pain, the resulting jostle moving something that pressed even further on his injured body, taking his breath away and sending him crashing back down to the floor.

He turned his head as far as he could in an attempt to see what it was that was holding him in place, alarm registering on his face at seeing the pile of rubble that stretched out far above him. His breathing became rapid as he started to hyperventilate, where was Dean? The last thing he could remember was being with Dean, where was he now? Was he lost under the rubble? Sam frantically began calling out his brother's name, hoping that Dean had just gone off to find a way out, after a few moments though he knew that not to be the case, he knew that Dean, after hearing him call, would have come back, or at least answered. His battered mind began thinking the worst, resigning itself to believing Dean was lost somewhere under the rubble. Tears began streaking from his eyes as the thought of Dean being dead took hold of him, he buried his face into what he had previously thought was his pillow, a sob caught in his throat as he realized though what that pillow actually was; Dean's jacket.

Dean's jacket was folded under his head which meant that he had to be alive, that he had been here at one point. Sam wiped away the tears from his eyes and for the first time really looked around. In the gloom there wasn't a great deal to see but he could just make out the glowing redness coming through a tunnel at the top of the pile of rubble; a tunnel that to Sam's judgment could only have been made from the outside. Dean was alive, Dean had been here, and now Dean had obviously gone for help. Feeling better, despite his predicament, Sam finally began to relax. All he had to do was wait, Dean would be back soon with help, and soon after he would be free. For some unknown reason though, he couldn't relax fully, the hairs standing to attention on the back of his neck as the temperature in the cave dropped, as the breathing he had heard earlier increased in intensity and level.

"Dean?" Sam called out, not able to hide the quiver of fear from his voice. "Dean, is that you?" Sam's panic levels rose as the breathing sounded out, very near to him now, followed shortly afterwards by a guttural laugh.

"No, Samuel. It's not Dean."

"Who. . . . . who are you?"

"I'm someone who has known about you for a very long time, Sammy. Someone who has has waited for this opportunity to meet you. Someone who has the answers to the questions you so desperately seek, questions that ravage your mind. Someone who wants to show you your destiny. I'm Barbas."

**A.N. . . . . . . Well there it is the last of the set up chapters before the action begins, hope it was okay. Catch you soon, Peanut x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Hurt and alone Sam takes shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Yes they still belong to Kripkie, I'm still only loaning them.**

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry this is a short one, I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks as always for reading, hope you enjoy, Peanut x **

Dean had stumbled and crawled his way back down the rock slide as soon as he had made it clear from the cave. He stood as he reached the bottom taking deep breaths, to settle himself, in the surprisingly brilliant sunlight, thanking whoever was up there for the fact that the torrential rain and thunder that had shaken the skies last night had ceased. Once calm he took stock of the situation, Sam desperately needed help and he needed it now, pulling out his cell phone he opened it up, disappointment washing over him as devices bars showed none, the valley setting interfering with the signal. He had no choice, he would have to trek it out of there. Looking around he realized his first problem, which way to go? Which way was the car? He searched frantically for some sort of recognizable landmark, but everything looked the same, shades of green and brown mingling together to form an endless sea of woodland.

Not for the first time he wished he had Sam's knack for always packing into his jackets pockets everything and anything he thought he could possible need, the small compass he knew his brother was carrying would have been a blessing right about now. He looked back at the tunnel he had created in the rubble, contemplating crawling back through to rifle Sam's pockets; deep down though he knew that if he crawled back in to where Sam lay, hurt and alone, he would find it all the more harder to leave again and that he truly believed would be the death of Sam; taking a last look around, yet still not making out any recognizable features, Dean made up his mind. Turning back to the hill the cave was carved into, he scouted out the best way to climb it. Sam had after all fallen down a hill in the first place; maybe in some sort of cruel twisted hand of fate, it was the hill he was now buried beneath. If it wasn't, and Dean could still see nothing that was familiar to him, to say that it was, maybe he would be high enough to at least get a reception on his phone.

Using the tree trunks and branches to hoist himself up, not caring about the amount of noise he was making, just caring about reaching the top, getting help, and getting back to Sam as soon as possible. The noise he was making though hid from his ears the sounds of tree limbs breaking coming from the clearing he had just left. As the figure moved out from the shadows it looked Dean's way briefly before glancing at the rock pile that now trapped the youngest Winchester. Things were working out perfectly. It could already feel the waves of fear and pain ebbing from the young man, and the ominous dark presence of Barbas. Now all it had to do was to make sure Dean didn't get back too soon and spoil the plans it had patiently made would reach fruition. Raising it's head back and looking directly at the sky, it started reciting, it's eyes changing to depth less black pits as the words were emitted stronger with each repetition.

"Tempestas plasmatar sino vestri ventus ut ululatas, quod vestri pluvia ut pluo, vestri revelo exuro, quod vestri ira ut fragosus. Sino vestri vox ut saevio per torva peritus."

As the storm clouds began to gather and strengthen once more in the sky, it's head lowered back down, it's eyes changing back to their usual brown orbs, as it began to effortlessly stalk Dean once again, a smirk growing on it's face.

A curse of "freakin' trees" escaped Dean's mouth as for the fifth time in as many minutes he stumbled and fell down onto his already scraped and painful knees. Too immersed in his quest to reach the top he didn't notice at first the darkness that had suddenly descended. As the first rain drop fell onto his shirt sleeve spreading outwards and dampening most of the fabric from his elbow to his wrist, Dean began to take notice; not because of the drops size, but because of the sudden chillness that seemed to permeate to the very center of his bone. With each fall that dropped after Dean began to feel colder and colder, pain radiating from where ever the freezing rain began to touch. Realizing that he was in trouble, Dean stopped his ascent and began to look for somewhere to take shelter, settling on a bushy oak tree that promised him the most protection. Crawling under the low hanging branches he settled in to wait it out, his arms wrapped around his knees in an attempt to bring some warmth back to his body.

A chill coursed through him, one not created by the freezing rain, but from the feeling that maybe there was something supernatural at work here. The ferocity, quickness, and unusualness of the storm was something he had never dealt with before. But if that was the case, then who was the culprit? And what exactly did they want? Feeling now that Sam's life was in even more danger, Dean's mind began to work over time trying to figure a way he could continue on with his attempt to get help without succumbing to the pain the freezing rain was giving him; the prickly feeling on the back of his neck rising once again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam's heartbeat had risen at demon name being mentioned, he had after all read enough annuals, journals and web pages to have heard of Barbas and what he had read didn't ease any of his worries about his current situation. Trying his best to adopt Dean's devil may care attitude, he looked Barbas straight in the eye before asking in the strongest voice he could manage.

"What do you want with me? Why do you have me trapped here? Where's Dean?"

Unfortunately pain chose the middle of his questions to strike throughout his body once more, making his last words come out sounding nothing more than breathless whispers. Barbas laughed, a deep guttural sound that seemed to echo for ever in the confined space, at the youngest Winchesters weakened display.

"I did not trap you here Samuel, you did that all by yourself. By summoning me here, you brought about the cave in you are stuck under." At seeing the disbelieving look on Sam's face, he spoke again this time snapping his fingers at the same time. "You don't believe me? Well lets take a look back." Almost immediately Sam was transported back in time to watch himself entering the cave, to watch himself begin to read the words written on the wall, to watch as the ceiling seemed to crash down upon himself. Another snap of Barbas' fingers and Sam was back, cold, pain riddled, and trapped beneath the rubble. "Do you believe me now Samuel?"

Sam chose not to answer the question, his mind swirled with confusion as a fountain of his own questions began to grow inside his head. Was Barbas lying? Or had Sam unwillingly summoned him here? Now that he was here, what were his plans for him? Sam decided to ask that question first, leaving the rest to stew and mull inside his head.

"What do you want with me?"

"I've watched you for a very long time from afar Sam. I know that you know who I am, that you know what I can do, so you know that I have to answer your questions truthfully. I'm here to show you just what you can become, just what you are destined to be, but only if you chose the right path."

"I'm not going to become some leader of a sick demonic army, if that's what you're going to tell me, I refuse to believe that. I wont become that."

"Ah! Denial! You can tell yourself that all you want, but deep down you really do believe that is your destiny. That one day you will become exactly what you despise, that you will become one of us. Search your heart Sam, you know what I'm saying to be the truth."

Barbas watched as the defiance left Sam once and for all, confusion and doubt registering in his eyes once again. All his adult life Sam had been told demons lie, was he now meeting one who didn't? Everything he had ever been told was going against everything he had ever researched about Barbas, which was he now to believe? He wanted to believe his father and Dean's teachings, yet another part of him believed Barbas , had believed yellow eyes, believed that one day he would turn, that one day he would go darkside, he had after all been told often enough, which made believing it all the more easier. As the depressive thoughts threatened to crush him, Sam felt tears forming and turned his head away in an attempt to keep Barbas from seeing them.

Barbas though had already noticed, crouching down so that he was once more in Sam's line of sight he stated. "Ask me Sam! Ask me for anything you would like to know the answers to. I hold all the truths that you seek, all you have to do is ask."

With Pandora's box laid out before him Sam's confusion reached new heights, what should he do? Deep down he knew that no good could become of knowing what the future held; but at the same time ever since the day Dean had told him what there Dad had said, Sam had desperately wanted to know the truth, had desperately wanted to know just what he would become. With a sense of dread, that he just couldn't push away, Sam chose to ask the questions, chose to find out what horrors awaited him. In a whisper he asked.

"What does my future hold? Will I turn evil?" He took a deep breath before asking the questions that he dreaded the most, the questions that he had spent many nights mulling over. "Did my Mom die because of me? Will I ever hurt Dean? Will my brother survive?"

Barbas lowered his head and closed his eyes as though contemplating the questions, a sadistic smirk gracing his lips, a smirk that went unseen by Sam

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry, had to leave it there for a couple of reasons; 1, I didn't want you waiting any longer for an update; And 2, I'm just that evil!**

**Just in case you wondered, the Latin says, "Storm maker allow your winds to howl, and your rains to shower, your lightening to burn, and your anger to crash. Allow your powers to rage with savage intent." At least I hope it does anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with little clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Not mine, if they were we would have 52 episodes a year! Oh and lots of gratuitous shower scenes!**

**A.N. . . . . . I tried to get this posted earlier then this, but found myself struggling with the chapter a lot. Thanks as always has to go out to darksupernatural for checking some of this over for me, that being said all mistakes are still my own. Happy reading, Peanut x**

Inside his head Barbas was ecstatic at how easy is was turning out to be to convince Sam, his face though showed none of that joy the current situation brought him. Over the years his hatred for Azazel's special, gifted children and Sam Winchester in particular had grown in strength to the point where it had consumed him, making hi already darkened soul even more nefarious. Since his creation Barbas had been ear marked as a replacement for Azazel, when the time came for the older demon to step down. When word began to spread about a demon army Azazel was organizing in an attempt to bring humans down once and for all, Barbas' name had been thrown about as a potential leader, with Azazel himself asking for the lesser demons advice on numerous occasions. That destiny though had been a deception, nothing more than an evasion to keep others from knowing of Azazel's true plans, that evasion didn't last though.

Rumors began spreading through the underworld, rumors of Azazel's frequent trips topside, rumors of him searching for a leader for his army, a human leader; modified yes, yet still human. Uncontrollable anger had ravaged through Barbas once those rumors had made themselves known to him, unleashing a fury inside of him that he had struggled to contain, but contain it he had remaining at Azazel's side, for all intents and purposes his loyal and constant supporter. He spent his time watching, observing, garnering information, plans and strategies and storing them for when the time was right and he could make his move. Someone though had been watching him from the shadows.

As Azazel stepped up his plans, and began to infect even more children with his blood, finally finding a perfect candidate, Barbas had made his move. Rallying a few trusted demons he had attacked, but Azazel had been forewarned. The battle that had ensued was bitter, vicious and bloody, Barbas' small platoon battling hard against Azazel's legions, but in the end hugely outnumbered they admitted defeat. Azazel's retribution was swift and savage, killing all of Barbas' supporters that remained and banishing the lesser demon to the deepest depths of hell.

Barbas had spent the years that followed allowing his hatred for Azazel and his gifted children fester and decay inside him, his intense rage focusing on the one he knew Azazel favored the most. Every now and then little chinks had shown in the fortress that caged him, chinks that allowed Barbas' mind to manipulate creatures into doing his bidding It was he that had alerted the shtriga to the Winchester's where abouts when Sam was five; he was the one who had coaxed the black dogs to attack the boy when he was thirteen; he was the one who had now planted the seed inside another, plying their mind with thoughts, driving them to stage this hunt by making them think that this was a way to find out the truth, to make the youngest Winchester accept the destiny he was given, when in fact it was just the opposite.

Barbas had no plans what so ever in showing Sam the truth, where would be the fun in that? No he was going to show Sam a different version of the future, and hopefully destroy him by doing so. Bringing down Azazel's plans once and for all, and the minion he was currently fooling at the same time. Sitting himself down on the austere cavern floor Barbas cloyingly spoke. "If you are sure this is what you want Sam, then let's begin."

Pain spiked agonizingly through out Sam's frame. He felt so cold, his body seeping up the caves bitter essence making him shiver uncontrollably in an attempt to preserve heat, whilst at the same time he was trying desperately to stop shaking in fear of dislodging one of the stones that rested above him, and to prevent his injuries from being jostled. He brooded over Barbas' words, still wary, unsure and mistrustful of the demon, but curiosity was waging a war inside him. Helped by the fact his confusion was getting worse, it began to gain control until Sam could no longer help himself, and the first of many questions blurted from his mouth. "Why me?"

"Ah! Such an interesting question. Why you indeed? Alas I do not know the answer, all I can do is hazard a guess. I can only presume Azazel wanted the son of a soldier, a warrior, a hunter."

"But there's millions of soldiers son's out there. Why me?"

"Some questions have no answers Sam. I cannot tell you what I do not know for sure. Only Azazel knew the truth as to why you, but. . . . . . . . . . ."

"But what? What aren't you telling me?"

"Perhaps it is nothing. Yes, it can not be true."

"What? What can not be true?" Sam inquired.

Barbas turned dark eyes Sam's way almost egging the youngest Winchester on. "Are you sure you want to see this."

Momentarily unsure, Sam hesitated. Did he really want to know? The moment was just that though, as before long Sam was saying. "Show me!"

As before Barbas clicked his fingers and both he and Sam were transported back in time, back to a place Sam knew well, back to a room that was all too familiar, back to a scene he had witnessed for the first time recently. "Ah! I see from the look on your face that you have seen this before Samuel, but what about this?"

With another snap of his fingers Sam was taken to a new setting, one unfamiliar and straight away unsettling. He looked around trying to familiarize himself with where he was, taking in the round dining table that stood in the center of the room, a heavy table cloth laying over it, a deck of cards placed carefully a top. Behind it stood bookshelves ladened with tombs and what looked to Sam's quick glance a crystal orb placed carefully on top. He gave the items little thought though as he eventually realized he was stood in the kitchen of their old home, the decor had changed from how it was now but Sam had no doubt about it he was once again home. He watched as his Mother walked into the room, her stomach already showing signs of her pregnancy. Stopping at the window she looked out but observed nothing, her thoughts elsewhere as she subconsciously rubbed at the belly. So content on seeing her again, Sam didn't realize there was anyone else in the room until she spoke.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Unfortunately yes, the tests came back positive."

Sam turned towards the other person, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Even though the packaging had changed there was no mistaking the air of confidence, the evilness, the cadence of the voice. Sam could only stand and stare as Azazel walked closer to his Mother.

"What can I do to prevent it? How can I save my child?"

"There are some things that we haven't tried yet, but I have to stress they are experimental treatments, untried as of yet. . . . . . . ."

"I'll try them! I can not lose this child, please let me try?"

"Okay, I'll set things up. Come see me tomorrow and we'll get things started."

As Azazel's hand went to his Mom's stomach, Sam witnessed the look of fear and uncertainty that crossed her features, whether it was from the concern for her unborn child, or the intimate gesture Azazel was doing, Sam was unsure and wasn't about to find out as Barbas chose that moment to transport them back to the present and the unrelenting pain he was in. Gasping to catch his breath as the agony ripped through him again, Sam could only lay there until he managed to gain control. Once he did so he turned his attention back Barbas' way.

"You didn't answer my question. You never showed me what I needed to see. Why me?"

"Think back Sam, what else did you see. Apart from Azazel and your Mother what else caught your eye?" Barbas watched as Sam mulled over his question, watched as realization hit and sunk in. "That's right Sammy. I think you were chosen because of who both your parents were. A child born of a soldier and a seer, a powerful combination."

Sam contemplated this new information, his already muddled and bewildered mind struggling to hold on. Something was nagging at his thoughts, his voice speaking out as he finally figured out what it was. "I was never in any trouble was I? I was never sick? I was never going to die?"

Barbas thought his answer through carefully before replying, wanting his words to hurt the youngest Winchester, plying his mind just enough to allow what was to follow to take hold all the more easily. "No! Your Mother was duped. She endured months of pain as Azazel inflicted his experimental treatment, when really there was never anything wrong. Azazel wanted you and she paid the price."

His words had the desired effect, Sam's eyes brimming with unshed tears at the thought his Mother had endured so much pain because of him. Wanting to carry on the hurt and break him all the more Barbas pushed Sam to ask more, eventually receiving the next questions as Sam fought to get away from the images his mind was conjuring up, images of his Mom and agony and suffering.

"What will I become? Will I turn?"

**A.N. . . . . . . Hope it was okay? There were numerous different versions I came up with but this just seemed to fit better. Thanks as always for reading, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Still only playing with Kripkie's toy's.**

**A.N. . . . . . . I just wanted to apologize to everyone for the lateness of this post, returning to full time work after two years is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. As always enjoy the read, Peanut x**

Bobby's mind was working overtime. Ever since Cold Oak he had instilled in the Winchester brother's the need to call at a prearranged time every day, come hail or high water. Even if everything was fine, he wanted that call, he needed that call, so when it didn't come yesterday he had immediately started thinking the worst. He tried numerous times to call both men, but needless to say both phones went unanswered, their shrill ringing grating of his already frazzled nerves. Quickly filling his beat up old truck with anything and everything he thought he might need, he had sped out of his yard so fast he left a cloud of dust trailing in his wake, and pebbles scattering in ever direction, his one intention getting to the last known place he knew the boys were heading; a cold icy feeling beginning to leaden the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, and knowing Dean and Sam it was something big. With that thought in mind he pushed his foot down harder on the gas and urged his baby to go even faster, he might be dog tired, his eyes burning, only caffeine keeping him awake, but somehow he knew, or at least had an idea, the brother's were worst off.

As he drove he thought about the hunt that they had hurried off to do, their information sketchy at best, downright lacking at worst, but Sam had insisted that they take it, insisted that people needed help, that he had to save as many people as he could so that he wouldn't become the thing he dreaded. Dean being Dean had, as always, reluctantly agreed. Bobby in hindsight wished he had voiced his opinion, but he had stayed quiet about it, his own instincts telling him something wasn't quite right. Now he wondered if be speaking up he could have prevented just this scenario he now found himself in. His foot pushing even harder on the gas he picked up his phone and tried both numbers again; not at all surprised when yet again the both went unanswered. With storm clouds brewing overhead Bobby drove on.

Dean fought to contain the chills that sent tremors vibrating through out his body. Although now relatively sheltered from the rain that still fell in droves, his clothes were still saturated, clinging in their icy wetness to his torso, the cold seeping deeply through his pores. Rubbing his hands up and down his chest, Dean tried to turn his attention away from his discomfort and concentrate on the trouble the brothers now found themselves in, something was definitely wrong with this hunt. Everything seemed so fake, so staged, so unnatural. Why had the cave chosen after all these years to suddenly collapse? Where had this sudden, unexpected, severe storm come from? Why did the storm seem to get worse if he tried to leave? Sam had told him cave ins were rare in this area where the rock was particularly dense and hard, and he knew himself that freezing rain was not a common occurrence this far south. So someone, or something must have manipulated them. But who? Or what?

He thought back to the feeling of being watched, searching his mind to think if he saw something, if he missed something, but it was no use nothing was in there to tell him what they were dealing with. Noting that since he had stopped walking, stopped trying to get help the rain had slowed, Dean turned his thoughts instead to thinking about who, or what could control the elements that way, hoping that by process of elimination he could come up with an answer, not liking though where that process led him. He ruled out most beasts and supernatural beings almost instantly, most tended to kill you quickly rather than play with their food, leaving just a few remaining of which one persistently pushed it's way to the forefront of his thinking. Dean thought back to all the signs; the rangers who had seemed too cold and inconsiderate to the deaths that had been occurring; the sheer power and intensity of the storm; the sudden cave in; the stealthy predator; all of these led towards the conclusion of what was out there, but it was one thing he had overlooked, one thing he had pushed aside, that cemented in his mind that he and Sam were just pawns in a game created by the things they hated most; the smell of sulfur that was lingering in the air.

When he had first smelt it he had dismissed it as ozone created by the lightening that blazed and ripped it's way through the sky. Now though he was beginning to believe otherwise, he was beginning to believe a demon, or demons were involved. But what was their purpose? It had had numerous chances to have killed both brothers, why hadn't it? Why had it trapped Sam in just a way that Dean had to leave to get help? And why now was it preventing him from getting that help? Fear coursed through his body as the answers came to mind. It wanted the brother's separated, it wanted them alone, but why? If it was to kill them, why hadn't it? And if it wasn't to kill them, what was their objective? Something began to niggle at the back of Dean's mind, something important he needed to remember, he cursed himself as the thought finally broke through. The smell. The smell of sulfur, it had been at it's strongest in the cave, the cave where Sam now lay trapped, and hurt, and alone.

He had dismissed the smell in his haste to look his brother over, in his haste to make sure Sam was alive and okay, in his haste to get help. Now it felt like a punch to the gut as he realized the demons true intention. It wanted them separated, it wanted Sam alone. Dean didn't know the reason why, just knew that this was the case. He had to get back to Sam, he had to get back to Sam now! Like a switch had been turned off in his brain, Dean's own discomforts were forgotten as his focus and attention returned to Sam, and the thing, or things that were out there. He stepped into hunter mode, his eyes and ears becoming more and more alert as he slipped unseen from his lair and began the trek back.

It roared in disbelief, it's fury intensifying as it's own inability to latch onto it's prey again grew. One minute it had known where Dean Winchester was, the next it was as if he had just disappeared. It had followed him easily as he stumbled his way up the hill, as he fought against the freezing rain it had summoned, as he sought shelter when the coldness descended. The waves of pain, and fear, and distress rolling off of him in waves, to be consumed by it, making it stronger. It had become distracted though by an even bigger rush of emotions that had surged from Sam, crashing like a tsunami through the foliage and undergrowth, knocking it off it's feet with it's power. It relished the fear, the anxiety, the frustration that was being emitted, sucking up the emotions like a drug and getting a heady rush.

When it had finally come down, Dean's essence had disappeared, the fear he had previously feeling no longer there, replaced by an emotion it couldn't quite read and was unable to track. It would have to do this the hard way, the human way. It cleared it's mind of all thoughts and trained it's hearing to sense a pin drop, unawares that it too was now become the hunted.

Sam lay broken in both body, mind, and spirit on the rough floor of the cave, images Barbas had portrayed to him still replaying themselves over and over in his brain like a DVD with a scratch on it playing the same scene again and again. Images of darkness, destruction and death. Sam was forced to watch as his future self caused chaos and mayhem, his powers growing in strength once he had willed them to come alive. The more he drifted to the dark side the more dastardly his crimes became. No one was safe from his hate, from his wrath. Men, women, and children were slaughtered by his minions or himself without mercy, their bodies defiled and mutilated beyond recognition. Each image slowly began to chip away at his humanity, his goodness, his heart, his mind, until he could take it no longer, one image cracking his soul wide open, leaving him as he was at the moment, a blank, broken man.

It was the image, the vision of what would become of Dean that had pushed Sam too far and over the edge. Visions of his brother being brutally tortured. Sam inflicting pain, ripping screams from Dean's throat until no further sound could be made, his chords as damaged as the rest of his body. When the physical pain became too much, future Sam had started with the mental anguish, spitting out words he knew would cut Dean deep; a sadistic smirk forming on his face as they did just that. As future Sam's hand tightened and he mentally cut of air to Dean, slowly killing him, Barbas snapped his fingers again and brought Sam back.

"See Sam, see what you will become. A powerful force to be reckoned with. A destroyer of mankind. A murderer of your own kin. You will not stop Sam until this earth is rid of all your kind and run once more by us!"

As Barbas rose from where he had been crouching by Sam, a smug feeling of satisfaction, of satisfaction written all over his face, he failed to notice the shift in the air, or the chill that suddenly began to rise.

**A.N.2. . . . . . Hope it was okay? Thanks have to go to darksupernatural as always for looking this over for me, any mistakes left are mine. Catch you soon, Peanut x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is watching Dean from the shadows? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . They still don't belong to me, I'm just playing with Kripkie's boys.**

**A.N. . . . . Short chapter I'm afraid, but I hope the content makes up for the shortness.**

Dean had stalked his prey for over three hours before he finally caught his first glimpse of his target, a brief flash of what he thought was blond hair between the trees. Buoyed by the sight, yet still cautious, he moved steadily, quietly forward creeping closer to his prey keeping his footsteps light and soundless, not even a twig breaking beneath his feet. He breathed calmly through his mouth, unwilling to let even the slightest noise give away his position. As he moved he gradually began to decrease the distance that separated them. He had closed the gap to within twenty meters when the demon suddenly stopped, forcing Dean to quickly duck down and out of sight.

From where he was crouched he could still see the legs of the human it had possessed, bushes and branches hiding everything else, bar the top of it's head, from sight. He watched as it lifted it's head and seemed to sniff the air around it, and couldn't help but wonder what it was doing. As it turned around, Dean instinctively ducked down even further, even though he knew he couldn't be seen; but the demon seemed focused on something else and Dean could only pray that something else wasn't Sam.

As he crouched there waiting for it's next move, Dean suddenly began to feel the change in the air around him, a coldness unlike anything he had ever felt before began to seep the heat away from his body rapidly, as the static charge of electricity began to raise every hair on his body. He tried desperately, as the chill deepened, to prevent his teeth from chattering and his body from shaking, still not wanting to give advantage to the demon that was still so close. But when he managed to looked up he needn't have worried. From his new position he could see more of the demons back and shoulders and could tell, from the tense way they were being held, that something was scaring it. Before he could give it more thought they whole valley was deafened by a huge boom of noise, and Dean could only watch aghast as the trees in the distance began to sway and shake furiously.

As the tremors began to inch closer Dean instinctively grasped onto an exposed root and held on tight. He squinted through half closed eyes at a blur of dark clothes and blond hair that flew with force past him as the sonic wave finally struck the demon, crashing it's body back through the trees they had walked through moments earlier. Even though his muscles protested Dean held on, only letting go when the trees finally stopped shaking. Gingerly getting to his feet he stumbles his way back through the trees hoping that the demon had been hurt, or even better killed by the blast. When he arrived at the scene where it had obviously landed all that was there to let him know it had even been there was a broken shattered tree stump.

"She took off in quite the hurry." A gruff, familiar voice spoke up from the foliage. Having been tracking Dean trail he had finally caught up to him when all hell had broken loose. "What the hell just happened? And what have you two gotten yourselves into this time?"

"Shit Bobby! Scare the living crap out of me, why dontcha. What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean asked before catching onto something the older hunter had said. "What do you mean she?"

"You missed your check in call, so I came looking for ya both. And I mean she, as in the demon took a female form. Where's Sam?"

Still trying to get his head around what had just happened, Dean didn't register at first what Bobby had said, with realization though came fear and worry.

"Shit Sammy! Bobby we have to get back to Sam. I think that there were two demons, and I think that blast came from where Sam was trapped."

Taking off at a run, Dean headed back down the valley towards where the blast had come from, no doubt in his mind that it would lead straight back to Sam. When he finally stumbled into the small clearing that led to the caves opening, he stood back in shook. Gone was the blockage of rubble and rocks, leaving just a huge plume of dust settling in it's wake.

As the coldness grew it seemed to surround him like a mist, enveloping him, smothering all the feelings he had been feeling in it's folds, crackling with static energy as it instead pumped him full of new feelings; feelings of anger, of revenge, of uncontrollable rage. Blackness began to encroach around the edges of his vision, yet he still remained conscious. Ice seemed to race through his veins and crust his heart, yet he still lived. Power grew and throbbed within him struggling to get out, desperate to be released, to be used, to allowed to kill.

Barbas stopped walking away as he finally noticed the change. Grinning widely he started to turn back wanting to savor the moment, wanting to gloat, wanting to watch as Azazel's prize puppet was finally crushed into tiny pieces; but he found he couldn't move, found himself rooted to the spot. This couldn't be happening, who was doing this? He looked around as best he could, watching for any signs of rivals approaching, yet he saw nothing, heard nothing; or did he? He strained his senses willing them to pick up on any presence there with him and alert him. There it was again, someone breathing steadily, calmly. Someone behind him. He tried again to turn his neck enough to see who it was, but like the rest of his body he found it rigid and locked into place. Reaching down into his very depths he focused all his power on his own body, willing it, urging it to respond, to turn and face the threat that was behind him. He struggled but eventually he was able to turn enough to see, his eyes widening at the sight that befell him.

"Noooooooo! This can't be real! This can't be right! This can't be happening! You were defeated, broken, beaten!"

"Appearances can be deceptive Barbas, you should know that. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Barbas shrank beneath the gaze that bore into him, penetrating to his very core. He hadn't expected this, hadn't expected to be caught in a trance like state, unable to move, at the mercy of a six foot four hulking frame. A six foot four hulking frame that now towered above him, seemingly growing in size by the second as anger and rage fueled it. A six foot four hulking frame that had jet black eyes blazing from it, burning through the human clothes Barbas had covered his meat suit with and blistering the skin beneath. A six foot four hulking frame that belonged to a seriously pissed off Sam Winchester.

"I defeated you!" Barbas roared again. "I finally got my revenge on Azazel by breaking you. You should be begging at my feet now."

"You may have defeated Sam Winchester, Barbas. But in doing so you created me! Someone you couldn't have even dreamed up in your own worst nightmare, and I'm hungry for a little revenge of my own. I'm going to make you pay now for what you have done. Not for what you have done to Sam, or for what you have shown him, he's much better off knowing the truth; but because I want to and because I can, what with the powers you chose to unleash within me."

As Sam's eyes turned from black to blazing red, he threw his head back and bellowed.

"Ego narro lacuna captus ex valde phasmatis, unsura suum vox quod vires. Ego expello vestri animus tergum ut terra perussi per incendia quod nex."

As he spoke Sam summoned up a wind within the cave, it's force gaining in strength the closer he came to the end of the ritual, swirling like a tornado around the two men until on the last word Sam sent all it's power and fury Barbas' way, the wind picking the demon up and slamming him into the collapsed cave entrance with such force and intensity the rocks shattered and blew apart, leaving just a huge plume of dust in it's wake.

**A.N. . . . . As always thanks for reading, catch you soon, Peanut x**

**Sorry I forgot to add the English for the Latin, thanks have to go to supernaturalfem for reminding me. Anyway here goes. "I speak the words taken from the great spirits, using their powers and strength I banish your soul back to the lands consumed by fire and death."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with little clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and hurt Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he the only occupant? And just who, or what is preventing Dean from finding him? Hurt Sam, angsty Dean.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Their mine, all mine! Oh who the hell am I kidding? Still Kripkie's and the CW's.**

**A.N. . . . . . Sorry about the wait, not having a fully functioning laptop at the minute is turning out to be a serious pain in the ass! As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Peanut x**

Dean looked on in disbelief as the dust settled more and more and the opening that had been so completely blocked the previous time he was there, began to reveal itself in it's entirety. His mouth opened and closed as it tried to form the questions his brain wanted answers to, but no words would form so in the end he just closed his mouth and stared. He jumped as Bobby's hand clamped down on his shoulder, finally managing to tear his gaze away from the cave entrance and lock onto the older hunters concerned stare.

"Dean? What's going on? Why are you just staring at a cave? Shouldn't we be trying to find Sam?"

Dean blinked slowly a few times, causing Bobby to worry all the more, before he finally found his voice. "It was blocked."

"What was blocked? Dean, where's Sam?"

Dean could only point to the cave in answer at first, he swallowed hard to try and clear the blockage that was forming in his throat before managing to say. "Sam's in there. He was trapped under all the rubble that was blocking the entrance. I spent ages clearing a pathway to get to him." He looked confusedly from Bobby to the entrance and back again. "I swear Bobby, it was blocked. How can it now be cleared?"

"I don't know son, but it means we can get to Sam easier. Come on, lets go and find your brother." Bobby hoped that his face didn't betray the fact that he was worried; worried about what power could have cleared the blockage; worried about what further damage had been inflicted on the youngest Winchester. Pushing a still dazed Dean forward, the two weary hunters edged into the black void.

As the light from the opening began to fade, Dean began to realize just how far he had to tunnel the night before. As the darkness grew thicker and made walking on the rock strewn floor all the more unstable, Bobby pulled a small flashlight from his pocket, it's small beam doing little more than allowing them to see a few steps ahead, but at least limiting their chances of injury. Dean was beginning to panic, thinking that Sam had gone, when the light finally passed over a flash of color.

"Bobby, stop! Pan the beam back."

He breathed a sigh of relief as when Bobby did as was instructed he could make out the colors of the shirt Sam had been wearing. Dean rushed forward, "Sammy" shouted out in relief at seeing Sam looking unharmed, standing ram rod straight, his back turned to them, only to be stopped in his tracks as Sam's arm shot backwards and he found himself unable to move.

"Sam? Sammy? What are you doing?" To the left of him Dean could make out the prone form of Bobby, caught as he was by the force that Sam was somehow projecting. "Sam, talk to me. What's going on? What's happened to you?" Dean's eyes roamed over his brother's form, looking for any reason for the reaction Sam had taken, before moving to check deeper into the cave wondering if in fact another presence was there, but the power of the flashlight, stuck in one position in Bobby's stuck grasp, barely made out all of Sam, everything behind him remaining in darkness. He remembered the lingering smell of sulfur that had so panicked him earlier in the day and took deep breathes through his nose in an attempt to judge if a demon was still present, but only the slightest of traces remained assuring Dean that the demon that was here, like his own pursuer, was long gone. Still his attention, although staying mostly on Sam, wavered every now and then to keep a look out for trouble.

"Dean? What's going on? Is Sam doing this?"

"I don't know what's wrong, but I think it is Sam."

"Why is he doing this?"

I wish I knew. When I was here before he was trapped under the rubble. When I left to get help it was as if someone, or something was trying to prevent me from doing so. When I figured it out to be a demon, I remembered smelling sulfur in here and figured one was with Sam too. I attempted to get back, but it was almost as if they didn't want me doing that either. I can only guess that they have done something to him, but what I don't know." Dean sighed before trying again to get through to Sam. "Sam? Sammy, talk to me buddy. It's me Dean, and Bobby. You don't have to be afraid anymore, we're here to help you. Sam, please talk to me."

Dean and Bobby could only watch and stare as Sam slowly turned towards them, still keeping his arm straight, his head hanging down to his chest, his shaggy sweat soaked hair hanging limply in his face, obscuring at first his eyes. As his head rose, both men shuddered at the sight that greeted them, at the change the dim light of the torch could manage to pick out, at the coal black cold eyes that blazed from an otherwise pasty white face. An evil smirk graced Sam's lips as he finally spoke.

"Sam's not here anymore, Dean. The Sam you knew has gone now, there's just evil old me. I've become everything he feared he would be; more powerful; more dangerous; more feared. Once I get rid of you two, I will become what I was destined to be."

"Sam, fight it! Whatever is inside you, fight it!" Bobby angrily ground out.

"You don't get it old man, there's nothing inside me, there's nothing possessing me. It's all me! It's just the real Sam, the part of himself that he hid deep down, the part that he hoped would never be unleashed, the part of him that grew stronger and stronger every day, churning and eating away at him, forcing him to battle himself to keep it contained. Barbas just helped release the inner Sam. I'm all Sammy Winchester, I'm just the side he hoped you'd never see, the side that hated having you as a brother, the side that detested having to live so close to your sorry, dumb, pathetic ass all those years, the side that loathed calling you brother."

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby could see the damage his words were having on Dean. "Don't listen to it, Dean. It's not Sam. He's possessed."

Sam laughed heartily before replying. "And I always thought you were the cleaver one! You forget about the charm Bobby. You forget about the tattoo, I can't be possessed you should have remembered that. This body, these words, they're all me, they're all Sam, and I'm going to. . . . . . "

Dean and Bobby could only look on in despair as Sam's words were cut off mid sentence, to be replaced by a low growl of pain. They watched as Sam began to fight with himself, watched as he sunk to his knees releasing the hold he had over them. They both turned to look at one another, bewilderment evident on both mens faces. Dean took a step forward, stopping as Sam's head slowly raised, the coal black eyes replaced once more by the usual soulful brown orbs. Tears streamed down Sam's face as he breathlessly spoke.

"Kill me Dean!"

Dean could feel moisture burn his own eyes as he looked at his broken brother and heard his disturbing request. His voice shook with despair and anger as he replied. "Never Sam! You can fight this!"

"Dean please kill me. I can't hold myself back much longer, please do it! You promised."

The tears fell unabated from Dean's eyes as stood there listening to Sam's pleas for death. He looked at Bobby hoping, wanting, wishing that he had all the answers, but the older hunters face was as distraught as his own. Glancing back at Sam, Dean held his head high as he replied. "I can't! I wont!"

"Nooooooo! You must Dean. You have to. I can't hurt anyone. Please?"

"Sammy, don't ask me to do this."

"Leave then!"

"What?"

"If you can't do what I ask, then leave. Go Dean. I wont be able to stop myself from hurting you, so leave. NOW!" When both older hunters remained where they were, Sam flung his arm out sending them crashing further down the passage towards the entrance. "Go!"

Dean lay there winded for a minute before struggling back to his feet. Instead of leaving he stumbled forward. "I wont leave you Sam. You can fight this. You can beat this. You can find your way back. I know you can. I'm staying."

"Then you will die here."

With lightening speed Sam shot from the floor. Grabbing Dean by the throat he slammed him into the cave wall. As the stars began to recede from his vision, Dean looked into his brother's face, saddened to see the jet black eyes present once again.

**A.N. . . . . . . Hope that was okay? Will catch you soon, Peanut x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and injured Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he alone? And just who or what is preventing Dean from getting help?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . On my Christmas wish list, I just have to be nice all year now!**

**A.N. . . . . . I'm on the new laptop now woohoo! No more viruses, no more adware, just smooth typing, I can now get back into replying to all the fantastic reviews! As always enjoy the read, catch you later, Peanut x**

"Sammy." Dean ground out through a throat that was rapidly closing. "Fight this. I know you can. Please." The only response he received though was Sam's hand increasing in pressure, his fingers bruising the skin, his nails breaking it, little rivulets of blood letting Dean know of the broken skin as they trickled their way down his neck. "Sam please. Sam, you don't want to do this. You can fight this. You can beat this." Above the roaring of blood rushing his ears, Dean could just make out Bobby also pleading with Sam to stop, to fight, but no matter what, no matter how hard they both tried, no matter what they said, Sam remained unresponsive to their pleading. Stars began to dance before Dean eyes creating intricate patterns, making his stomach lurch and roll as nausea rose. As the darkness encroached upon the edges of his vision, Dean prepared to face his death and gasped out a last few words hoping against hope that Sam would listen and hear them. "I forgive you Sammy. What ever happens I forgive you."

A voice. A voice was the first thing he became aware of as he struggled and fought against the blackness that held him tight. Feelings returned next, someone pounding on his chest, and was that a mouth upon his own? He fought against the fog that dulled his senses, trying to register what was being said to him, finally after some difficulty making out one word. "Breathe!" He battled against a damaged airway to do what was being asked of him, breaking through more of the fog as he managed to draw in one breath, then another, and another; swearing that he had never felt anything feel so good, or taste as good as the sweet oxygen rushing into his starved lungs.

Trying, needing to take in more, he gulped down a huge breath, causing a tickle to form in his throat the resulting coughing fit sending ripples of pain coursing through his body. He struggled to sit up, to ease the pain, but found his limbs to be uncooperative and heavy. He tensed as a hand touched his back helping him to sit, comforting him as the coughing finally began to subside. When it did he attempted to open his eyes, the lids though were leaden and like his limbs refused to obey his brains commands. He reached up with a clumsy hand and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, wiping away the tears that had fallen, flopping the limb back down again as that mere act resulted in exhaustion. Why was he so tired? The lull of sleep beckoned him and he did nothing to fight against it, his energy completely sapped, he began to drift away.

"Oh no you don't son! C'mon boy open your eyes for me, you can sleep all you want to later. Right now we gotta figure out how to help your brother. C'mon Dean, wake up now, we gotta help Sam."

Dean was willing to ignore the voice, to drift off into oblivion, was halfway there when those last two words broke through. Help Sam. He had to help Sam. Something was wrong with Sam. He had to wake up and help. He had to make sure Sam was safe. He batted at the hand that he could now feel tapping his face.

"M wake." He managed to mumble.

"Thank God. For a minute there boy, I thought I'd lost ya."

"I'm fine. What happened?" Dean replied, his voice gaining in strength as he battled further back to awareness.

"I wish I could tell ya. One minute Sam was killing you, the next he just let go and collapsed."

"What? Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't checked him over."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was too busy trying to save you."

"I'm fine Bobby. You should have checked Sam first."

"No I shouldn't have! He was breathing, you weren't! Now if you have quite finished, why don't we both go and check him over now."

As he stood on shaky legs, accepting the hand that Bobby offered to steady him, Dean asked again the questions he desperately needed answers to. "What happened Bobby? Why did he stop?"

"I don't know Dean, I wish I did. I'm was hoping that we managed to get through to him, but as I said he just stopped and dropped, it was almost as if his strength gave out on him."

Reaching the still prone Sam, Dean reached out with tentative fingers to check for a pulse, a sense of de ja vu washing over him as a grim smile graced his face. Wasn't it only yesterday that he was doing the same thing, hoping for the same results? Relief, as it did yesterday, coursed through him as the digits found the thumping beneath Sam's neck, only to slowly ebb away when he found the pulse to be thready and weak.

"He's still alive Bobby. But his pulse is really weak. I can't see crap in here to see what's wrong, help me to get him outside."

Both men grabbed Sam's and as gently as possible began to lift his boneless body off the cold, damp ground. The way back to the entrance was slow going and fraught with trips and spills, as Dean and Bobby fell over rocks and stones and tried their best to keep Sam safe and secure in their arms, his tug boat feet and lanky limbs dragging along the floor. Both older hunters were panting heavily by the time they neared the entrance, both sighing with relief as the daylight began to force the oppressive blackness back. Lying Sam down in the caves mouth, sheltering him from the rain that had begun to fall once more. Both men stood to stretch out the chinks in their bodies, before they attempted to assess Sam. Feeling his muscles begin to relax Dean started to kneel, Bobby's hand on his shoulder and his gruff, angry voice halting him in his tracks.

"What the hell Dean! Why didn't you tell me you were hurting? That you were injured? How the hell do you expect me to carry the both of you out of here?"

"I told you, I'm fine!"

"Fine my ass! You're bleeding like a stuck pig. You Winchester's and your bloody stubborn streaks."

"Bobby, what are you talking about? I'm not bleeding."

"No? So what the hell is that smothered all over your coat?"

Dean looked down at where Bobby was pointing, his hand gingerly moving to the spot, brushing at the wetness he could see there. As he raised his hand to his face, he paled significantly at the sight of the blood there. Looking back at Bobby he replied. "It's not mine."

Both men dropped like stones to where Sam's body still lay. From the position of the blood on Dean they started to turn the youngest Winchester over in an attempt to see his back, both men unable to stop the vision of a dead Sam from his last back wound from entering his minds. Dean gagged at the sight when they finally rolled Sam over enough, there was so much blood, too much blood. Sam's shirt and jeans were covered in a sea of crimson. Lifting the tattered shirt resulted in a gasp from Bobby and Dean's face paled even further, no wonder Sam had stopped. The gash was still oozing blood, it's sides raw and inflamed, pieces of dirt and dust noticeable within it's deep folds, infection showing signs of settling in.

"This is bad Dean. He needs a hospital now!"

"Don't you think I know that? That I can see that? But we can't go to one, you know that. We can't take the risk. We can't take the risk of him waking up and not being Sam. We're going to have to fix this ourselves somehow. Any ideas?"

Bobby knew Dean was right, there was no way they could risk a hospital right now, no way they could put innocent people at risk.

"What about Leo? Joshua's buddy. He lives around these parts. He should be able to fix this, and he might even be able to help get Sam back also."

"I don't know Bobby. Some of his methods are a bit hoo dooie, hinky I've heard."

"At this point, I don't see us having much choice Dean. Sam needs help. Sam needs help now!"

**A.N. . . . . . Hope it was okay? Peanut x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the boys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Hurt and alone Sam takes shelter in a cave, but is he alone? And just who, or what is preventing Dean from getting help?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Kripkies for now, but I have a plan!**

**A.N. . . . . . . Thanks as always to anyone who takes time out to read this, Peanut x**

The sight of Bobby's battered and beaten old truck had never looked as lovely to Dean as it did when they finally stepped out of the forest and into the deserted parking lot the older hunter had parked in earlier. Having no idea where he had parked his own baby, Dean had reluctantly agreed to ride in Bobby's rust bucket to Leo's home. A brutal, tolling trek over uneven ground and through overgrown brush had followed, both men stumbling many times again, resulting in yet more cuts and bruises as they carried the still unresponsive and pliant Sam between them. Even though they rested as often as they dared, both men were exhausted and out of breath as they manoeuvred Sam into the middle of the trucks bench seat, Dean clambering in beside him eager to not lose touch with his younger sibling again, even for just a second. Bobby looked over at both men as he climbed into the drivers side, worry etched into his craggy features for both the boys. He knew without a doubt that if Leo failed to get Sam back, he would lose both Winchesters tonight. With that thought in mind he turned over the engine and span quickly out of the lot, a trail of dust slowly settling back down in his wake.

Dean couldn't help but allow his eyes to close as Bobby's truck ate up the miles before them. The adrenaline rush he had been feeling was quickly being replaced by body numbing exhaustion, all the aches and pains he had received, that he had managed to push to the back of his mind, letting themselves be known once more. Even though his eyes were closed, even though his body needed it, sleep evaded him as desperate worry about Sam consumed him. He contented himself, relaxed himself instead by the feel of Sam's pulse beneath his fingers, even this though could not completely banish his concerns. He kept imagining the flutter stopping, kept seeing in his mind Sam's chest fail to rise, kept hearing him take in his last stuttering breath. He couldn't help the stab of fear that ran through him at those thoughts causing him to jolt slightly in his seat and his eyes to shoot back open, needing to see the stuttering rise and fall of Sam's chest; a curse squeezing itself past his lips. Bobby looked quickly over in concern, before fixing his eyes back on the road.

"You okay?"

"No!" Dean ground out. He paused unsure whether to go on, unsure whether he could share his feelings, his concerns, his fears; something he rarely did, not even with Sam. In the end though, Dean couldn't take the crushing feeling his thoughts were causing him. "I can't lose him Bobby. He's all I have left. I have to get him back. I have to save him."

"We will Dean! Together we'll figure something out. And don't you forget how stubborn and strong Sam is either. He'll beat this."

"I don't know this time, Bobby. You saw him, that wasn't Sam anymore, what if he's too far gone? What if he doesn't want to come back? And how's he gonna feel if he does come back? He probably thinks he killed me, you know what he's like, even though he didn't, he's gonna blame himself for what that damn demon made him think and do. All that baggage and this damn injury too. . . . . . ."

"Dean, he'll be okay, you'll see. Between us two and Leo, we'll get your brother back. You have to have faith, you have to believe that."

"I hope that your right, Bobby. I can't lose him."

As Dean lapsed into silence once more Bobby pressed down even harder on the gas, the need to get to Leo's as soon as possible increasing by the second.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was dusk before Bobby eventually pulled into Leo's driveway, the light not yet low enough to hide the menagerie of dream catchers that littered both the hunters porch and the multitude of trees he had allowed to grow, nor the other sigils and protective plants that to the untrained eye would have otherwise been missed. Vying for space in the cluttered garden were metal sculptures of all shapes and sizes, sculptures that Bobby knew had hidden meanings and contained within them, or on them yet more protective symbols. As the truck pulled to a stop a light came on the porch, illuminating the interior of the vehicle so that the cameras, that Bobby also knew were present, could light up the occupants inside.

Climbing out, his patience already worn thin, Bobby shouted. "Get your backside out here Leo and give us a hand. You know we aint no demons, we'd never have been able to get this far if we were. We need your help old man."

"You watch who your calling old, Bobby Singer. I aint so far gone I couldn't whip your ass. And what ya hollerin' for boy? What trouble have ya got yourself into this time?" Leo shouted back, turning off the light and stepping out from the shadows as he did so. Standing at a little over five feet seven and weighing in at a hundred pounds soaking wet, Leo made an unlikely picture for a hunter, but Bobby knew that beneath the mass of unruly, still shockingly red curls lay a brain that almost rivalled Sam's and an anger that rivalled no ones. A veteran of the Vietnam war, he was also the best under the radar medic Bobby knew, keeping a room at his house stocked like a mini OR.

"It aint me this time, Leo. It's Sam."

"Sam? Sammy Winchester? I aint seen that little small fry in years, I thought I heard rumours that he had given this life up? Are ya sure it's Sam and not Dean that's hurt? I could understand if it was Dean, that boy was always finding trouble somehow."

"Nah Leo, it's Sammy, and it's bad. He's taken some bad knocks, has a nasty laceration on his lower back, lost a lot of blood, and. . . . . . ."

Sensing Bobby was hiding something and was unsure whether to share, Leo asked. "What are you hiding from me Bobby?"

Bobby sighed deeply before answering. "The rest can wait until he's fixed up. Alls I will say for now is make sure you break out the restraints." Bobby whispered the last part, as Dean chose that moment to open his door, unsure how he was going to react to the thought of Sam being restrained.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Leo whistled in awe once they had managed to get Sam into his home and settled on the table in his OR. Removed of all his clothes, except his boxers, the true extent of Sam's injuries could be see. His arms, torso, and legs were a myriad of green, blue, purple and black bruises. There were cuts, scraps and scratches littered across him, competing for space at times on his battered body, none of them seemed to be as serious as the blow Sam had taken to the head, or the savage tear that had been ripped into his back. Forcing Bobby and Dean from the room, Leo got to work trying to fix up Sam up.

It was several hours later when he came out to face two weary, concerned hunters. "I've done all I can, cleaned his wounds, stitched up the worst ones, pumped him full of blood to counteract what he had lost, and broad spectrum antibiotics, taken x-rays, ran blood tests. The rest is up to Sam now, but it doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?" Dean spoke up for the first time since arriving at the medics house. "Was there something in the tests, something in the x-rays that we missed?"

"No Dean, Sam's tests came back okay, but his blood loss was extensive, add to that the fact, though no fault of yours, his wounds were left untreated for so long allowing dirt and dust to enter his bloodstream causing infection to settle in, and it's no wonder that he's fighting a high fever right now. There in lies the problem though, Sam's not fighting. I'm hoping that as his weakened body gains some strength from the blood I'm pumping into it, that he will do so, but I need to know if there's anything else I should know? Are there any other reasons why he would just give up? This is so not like him."

"Something happened."

"And are ya gonna fill me in, or do I have to hazard a guess?"

Bobby looked at Dean, willing the eldest Winchester to be the one to explain to Leo what had happened up in the mountains, not liking the sudden quietness that was coming from the usually animated man. One look at Dean's obviously going into shock face though was enough of a signal to Bobby, there would be no getting out of this one, he would have to do the talking.

"I think we should sit down for this. Did you restrain Sam?"

"Yeah, sedated him also, but I still don't understand why I had to do that."

"Something happened when the boys got separated. When I found Dean and we managed to get back to Sam he was changed." Bobby paused for a long time before sighing and adding. "He tried to kill Dean."

Leo sat open mouthed for a few seconds after hearing that revelation. Regaining his composure he stood up before stating. "I'll get the Jack, something tells me I'm gonna need something strong for the story I'm about to hear."

**A.N. . . . . . . Hope it was okay? Catch you soon, Peanut x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and injured Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he alone? And just who or what is preventing Dean from getting help?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . On my Christmas wish list, I just have to be nice all year now!**

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry about the wait, I hope the content makes up for it? Thanks as always for taking time to read, you guys rock! Peanut x**

Bobby, after coercing information out of Dean on the drive over, was able to tell Leo most of what had happened to the boys on the mountain. The hunt with the sketchy at best clues; the prank that went disastrously wrong; Sam's tumble; Dean's search and wrong turn; the blocked cave way and Dean's tunnelling escapade; his finding of Sam trapped under the rubble; his subsequent dash for rescue; the storm that rose from no where and the constant feeling of being watched; his conclusion that someone wanted Sam alone and his flight back to the cave; the blast that knocked him off his feet; meeting up with Bobby and their conclusion that demons were involved; their rush back to the cave together and their finding of it now unblocked; the dangerous and deadly Sam that now lurked inside; ending up his tale with Sam's attempt to kill Dean. The only part that he could not tell was what exactly happened to Sam. Leo though had a thought on that one. After taking a few minutes to digest the epic tale he spoke up.

"You're right to think demons were involved. For Sam to have turned so quickly there can be no other explanation. I'd hazard a guess at a pretty powerful son of a bitch too." He stopped talking as a thought entered his mind before adding. "Where were the boys hunting?"

"Not too far from here, north-northwest of Summit City. They had climbed a little ways up Shasta mountain."

"Well that explains a lot. Shasta's known for it's spiritual vortex, they probably disturbed something and if the rumours are true I think I might know just who we are dealing with here. Did you see any writings or etchings on the walls?"

"I was kinda busy trying to find Sam to take a look, and then I had to revive Dean, but now I come to think about it I think I saw some kind of binding ritual symbols, I could have been wrong though."

"If you did I could narrow the culprit down to just one, Barbas. It's long been rumoured that he was bound somewhere here on earth by natives loyal to Azazeal, but where no one really knew. Someone, and I'm guessing at another demon here, with a huge interest in Sam, must have found out where and pushed and manipulated events so that Sam was led there. But why Sam? Why so interested in him? And he's not stupid, why would he read the passage to revive Barbas?"

Trying to deflect Leo's attention away from the interest in Sam, Bobby chose instead to focus on why the ritual had been read, replying. "That's something only Sam can tell us."

Both Bobby and Leo fell into contemplative silence after that, forgetting for a minute that Dean was even in the room until he spoke.

"So can you fix him?" Dean asked, pain, sorrow, anguish and fear radiating from his voice, and his eyes when he finally lifted his head. "Can you fix Sam? Can you bring my brother back?"

Leo had never seen the usually so cock sure Dean Winchester look so devastated, so lost before. He feared what would happen if he could not achieve the outcome he so desperately needed. Yet at the same time he feared Dean's reaction to the suggestions he was about to make. Dean, along with nearly every other hunter, having in the past having mocked the "wacky, hoo dooy" treatments Leo specialized in.

"I believe that I can help. I believe that I can bring Sam back." He finally answered.

"Then why do I feel as though there's a but coming?" Dean shot back.

"But, you're not going to like what I suggest. It's the only way I know of though Dean. Can you afford to try elsewhere? To take Sam elsewhere?"

Dean sighed deeply, regretting ever listening to Bobby and bringing Sam here, yet deep down he knew that there was no one better for miles, if there was anyone at all. "What are you going to do?"

"There's a spell, steeped in mystery, ye olde worldy stuff, ya know. It will remove all traces of Barbas that were left behind and allow me access to Sam's clear mind. I've only ever heard of it being used once before, and if the situation wasn't so dire I wouldn't even suggest using it now."

"You not convincing me to try this out here, Leo! What has you so spooked? What are you fearing? What will happen to Sam?" Dean looked the older man in the eye, realization dawning almost immediately. "It's gonna hurt Sam, isn't it? It's gonna cause him more pain!" Dean had risen in anger as he spoke, ready to storm from the room, coming to a stuttering halt as he noticed something else written all over Leo's face. "Could it kill him?" When Leo didn't answer quick enough, Dean lunged forward grabbing the smaller man by the shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Could. It. Kill. Sam?"

Even though the anger Leo was famous for rose, he stayed still knowing that Dean was only lashing out through concern. Nodding in response he went to speak, only for Dean to cut him off.

"Don't, just don't! Don't try and tell me it's the only way, you find another route."

"There is no other way Dean, this is it. Yes there are risks, but can you afford not to take them? Can you risk leaving Sam this way? Can you risk taking that chance?" When Dean didn't answer, Leo added. "I didn't think so. Now let me go!"

Dean stepped back dejectedly, knowing he had no choice but to allow Leo to do the spell. "Okay we'll do it your way."

"Dean there's more to this than just the spell. That's just the start, once that's done and Barbas's hex has been removed, I'm going to try and get Sam back using crystals."

"You gotta be freakin kidding me! You aint using that mumbo jumbo crap on Sam."

"Dean!" It was Bobby's voice that spoke up this time. "Give it a rest, Let Leo work, it's not as if we have a whole host of other options."

Taking Dean's silence as an agreement to commence, Leo started issuing orders. "I need some hallowed earth, agrimony, camphor, cayenne and holy water. Dean go into the kitchen you'll find them in the tall cupboard on the top shelf. Bobby I need you to go into the basement, you'll find candles there, bring three of the short, thick black ones. There should also be some matches, bring those too. I'll start getting everything else ready."

Moving into the main room of his house, Leo strode over to the bookcases that lined the length of one wall. Pulling on the spine of one of the tomes, he was rewarded with the soft click and whirl as the shelf pushed forward, pushing it to one side he entered his armoury. Walking past the multitude of weapons that were stored there, he aimed instead for the back room; the room he store all his research books in. Opening the drawer of the desk he kept in the corner he took out some chalk before turning to the books and picking out the one he needed. Pushing back the rug that covered the concrete floor, he set to work drawing out the symbols he required.

Satisfied he had everything in order he stood up just as Bobby and Dean returned. Sending them off to get Sam, Leo set about mixing the agrimony, camphor and cayenne into a bronze vessel he took down from a shelf above his desk. Once that was done he started to place the candles on the symbols he had just drawn, one either side of where Sam would be lying, and one where his feet would be.

As Dean and Bobby returned carrying a still unresponsive Sam, Leo directed them where to place him before lighting the candles. Moving to Sam's head he stooped down and knelt behind it, placing the rest of the ingredients to one side, along with the vessel, and a small intricately inscribed knife on the other. Looking at the others, Dean in particular, he spoke.

"We're ready. No matter what, do not stop me from finishing!" Picking up the vessel he started chanting.

**A.N. . . . . . . Ha. Ha. Haaaaaa! Evil cliffy yet again! Hope you all enjoyed the read, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and injured Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he alone? And just who or what is preventing Dean from getting help?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . On my Birthday and Christmas wish list, I just have to be nice all year now!**

**A.N. . . . . . To all who are reading Caught Between, sorry I know that a chapter of that should have come first but this wouldn't leave me alone. There will be a new chapter coming soon though I promise. As always thank you so much for taking time to read, catch you later and enjoy, Peanut x**

Picking up the vessel Leo moved it so that it rested in his hands above Sam's forehead, taking a brief look at the others he began to chant, Sam beginning to stir and squirm almost immediately.

"Ego inflecto pro phasmatis redo unda, terra, incendia quod aer, vitualamen valde munia." Leaving one hand on the vessel Leo picked up, one by one, each of the remaining ingredients and added them as he spoke the middle of the spell moving the vessel towards Sam's nose and mouth. "Sanctus aequora ex beatus puteus; sanctus terra ex sanctio hortus; spiritus ex a beatus unus." Leo allowed Sam's breath to mingle with the rest of the ingredients before moving the vessel back towards his forehead. Lighting a match he held the flame above the vessel and dropped it as he said. "Ego ustulo illa vitualamen fides vos tribio meus unus prex quod expello valde malum ut somes intus, inficio mens quod animus."

Bobby and Dean both jumped at the brilliant crimson flash that rose from the vessel as the flame hit the mixture. They jumped again as Sam's back arched of the floor, a cry of pain ripped from his throat as his body violently thrust itself back down only for it to spasm and buck wildly, blood starting to stain the concrete floor as the stitches holding his back together ripped apart. Dean moved to go forward eager to end his siblings pain, but one look from Leo and Bobby's restraining hand stopped him in his tracks.

"You have to let him finish Dean." The older hunter whispered in his ear.

Refusing to step back Dean could only watch as Leo finished the last of the spell. Could only watch as Sam writhed in agony. Leo once he had seen Dean settle once again began to chant once more, moving the vessel in the sign of a cross over Sam's body as he did so.

"Absum, licentia, absum, licentia, absum, licentia, absum, licentia." Placing the vessel back over Sam's forehead once again, Leo shouted out the last words, "exsisto solvo" and sank back onto his calves, watching in morbid fascination and curiosity as Sam's struggles grew in strength. He dropped the vessel to the floor as Sam began to seize, his head banging viciously of the unforgiving flooring, yet more smears of blood letting themselves be known. Grabbing a hold of Sam's head, Leo held it preventing further injury as Sam rode out the rest of the seizure, expelling a tiny amount of crimson smoke before going limp. All thee hunters moved instinctively as Sam stilled before them, Leo checking for a pulse in Sam's neck, as Dean and Bobby did the same in his wrists, relief flooding though all three of them when one was found, all be it very weak.

"Lets get him back to the bed." Leo said before moving to take Sam's shoulders. A growl from Dean though had him backing away arms raised in surrender. He looked at Bobby for help and support, only to receive a shrug of the shoulders in return and a mouthed out "let him do this." Backing off even further he watched as Dean bent down and seemingly with ease picked Sam up and carried him carefully, gently back into the other room. Once settled on the bed, Leo once again stepped forward hoping to give Sam a thorough checking over, only to be stopped yet again as Dean growled out another warning.

"Stay away from him!"

"Dean, please. You have to let me check him over. You have to let me make sure he is okay."

"Okay! Okay! Did you see him in there? Did he look okay to you? Stay away from him Leo, or I swear to God I will shoot you!"

"Dean we have to finish what we started. We have to do the second part, otherwise Sam will be lost."

"No! He's been through enough. He's strong, he'll fight back, he's smart, he'll figure it out."

"Can you afford to wait? You have what now? Four months left? What happens if Sam's not back by then?" Leo knew h was hitting low blows, but he needed Dean to realize the consequences if they didn't continue. "Do you really want your last day on earth to be spent wondering what will happen to Sam after you leave him alone and defenceless?"

"He wont be alone." Dean looked at Bobby with worried eyes as he spoke, needing the reassurance of the older hunter that he would watch over Sam, relaxing slightly when he gained a nod of acceptance to his unasked question. "He will be protected."

"Okay so he will be looked after, but let me ask you something else. How do you think Sam will feel? How do you think Sam will feel knowing he could do nothing to save you? How do you think he will like being nothing more than a shell of a man? What would he do if the roles were reversed?" Leo knew the exact moment he had won the battle as Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He would the it." Dean quietly stated before adding. "He would do whatever it took to get me back. Do it! Do your crystal thingy."

"The worst part is over Dean, this wont hurt Sam at all, I promise." At seeing Dean take a step back from his brother yet still retain a hold of his hand, Leo moved forward. "I need to check his vitals Dean, and to see what damage has been done to his had and back again. I wont start the second part until I have him stabilized."

Three hours later saw Bobby and Dean once again carrying a limp Sam between them. After reassuring both hunters that apart from a second concussion, which he would be monitoring closely, and the reopening of the sutures in his back Sam had come through the spell okay, they were now taking him outside to where the second part would take place. Settling Sam onto a blanket spread out beneath the branches of two shady elm trees, both men backed off to allow Leo to begin. Dean though wouldn't let him start without saying.

"I want to know step by step what you are doing. If I don't like what I see, I will stop you!"

"I'll guide you through most of it, but the prayers will be silent. You'll have to trust me on that one."

Moving once again to Sam's head, Leo sat back on to his calves. Picking up a brilliant blue stone he showed it to Dean before explaining. "This is blue topaz, it will help Sam find his anger and release it. It will also help him to understand his emotional pain, and learn his real and true feelings. It will help him release his resentments and surrender to forgiveness. It will be placed on Sam's throat." Picking up a smooth, mottled purple stone Leo spoke again. "This is purple vesuvianite, it will heal the imbalances in Sam's mind, clearing all his negative thinking and restoring his positive thinking. I'll be placing this on his crown. Both should allow Sam to find his way back."

Placing both stones on the ground Leo picked up instead a bunch of, what looked like to Dean, twigs. "This is a smudge stick, a combination of sage and lavender. When lit it's smoke will cleanse the crystals." Striking a match Leo proceeded to light the kindling, a beautiful smell permeating the air as the smudge stick began to smoke. Placing the crystals into the scented smoke. Leo cleansed them thoroughly before resting them on the desired spots of Sam's body. Guiding his hands so that they rested above each stone, Leo bowed his head before proceeding with the prayer.

When everything went quiet and nothing seemed to be happening Dean's agitation rose. He stepped forward only to stop as the chillness seem to dissipate from the air to be replace by a warmth that seemed to soothe his very soul. He glanced back at Bobby as he felt a hand rest briefly on his shoulder, only to find th hunter still rooted to the spot some feet away. He looked back around for the source of the touch only for his eyes to stop and stare at the scene that was taking place at the spot where Sam still lay.

A shimmery veil seemed to almost hover above Sam, enveloping him for a few minutes before disappearing inside of him, extracting from him the first none painful reaction Dean had seen from Sam since he had tried to kill him in the cave. As Sam inhaled deeply and loudly, Leo seemed to break from the trance he was under, turning to Dean and Bobby he spoke.

"It worked. He's back. Now we just have to wait."

**A.N. . . . . . . Right, okay then, how was it? I have to mention a few things here before I go. **

**Firstly the spell is made up, I choose random words and actions and just went for it. Secondly, I know absolutely nothing about crystals and crystal healing. I researched some and took a bit of artistic licence and ran with it. If I offend anyone by doing so I had no plans to, and I'm sorry. **

**Lastly, just in case you want to know here's what the Latin says.**

"**I bow before the spirits representing water, land, fire and air, offering great gifts." Leaving one hand on the vessel Leo picked up, one by one, each of the remaining ingredients and added them as he spoke the middle of the spell moving the vessel towards Sam's nose and mouth. "Holy water from blessed wells; sacred earth from hallowed grounds; breath from a blessed one." Leo allowed Sam's breath to mingle with the rest of the ingredients before moving the vessel back towards his forehead. Lighting a match he held the flame above the vessel and dropped it as he said. "I alight these offerings in hopes that you grant my one request and banish great evil that remains within, tainting ones mind and soul." **

**Leo once he had seen Dean settle once again began to chant once more, moving the vessel in the sign of a cross over Sam's body as he did so. "Be gone, leave him, be gone, leave him, be gone, leave him, be gone, leave him."**

**Placing the vessel back over Sam's forehead once again, Leo shouted out the last words, "let him be free."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Something Different About The Darkness.**

**Summary. . . . . . Traipsing through the woods on a hunt with few clues, the guys become separated when a freak accident occurs. Alone and injured Sam seeks shelter in a cave, but is he alone? And just who or what is preventing Dean from getting help?**

**Disclaimer. . . . . On my Christmas wish list, I just have to be nice all year now!**

**A.N. . . . . . Well here it is the end of yet another fic. I would just like to say thanks to all who read and reviewed, you guys are truly awesome. Will catch you all again soon with a new fic, Peanut x**

Doubt and fear began to settle in Dean's mind that the spell and the crystals hadn't worked, as Sam slept on into his third day. Reassuring words from both Bobby and Leo did little to ease the tension he could slowly feel eating away at him. He didn't want to hear "he'll wake up when he's ready" or "his body's just getting the rest it needs", he just wanted Sam's eyes to open up, because he knew the minute they did he would know his brother was back. Sam could lie easily to strangers, but to Dean his eyes would always give him away.

He stretched out again on the small, stiff backed chair that had been his home for the past three days, shifting slightly hoping to find that elusive more comfortable spot and relieve the pain that was exploding across his shoulders, but it was no use, the chair remaining as unforgiving as it had the previous days. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing, resting but not, unwilling to allow sleep to really take hold in case Sam chose that moment to awaken; not wanting his brother to feel that he was alone.

Or at least that was what he told himself over and over and over again, but a small minute part of him was still nervous that Evil Sam would return, that his hands would once again clamp around Dean's throat, that this time though there would be no stopping. Dean shuddered and forced his eyes back open, a stuttering gasp escaping his throat. Running a hand across his face and through his hair, he tried to calm his racing heart and get control of his breathing once more; the dreams, nightmares really, yet another reason sleep evaded him. He started yet again to watch the slow pattern of Sam's heart monitor, finding some solace in the rising spikes every time his brother's heart beat, he could just drift for hours just watching, waiting.

To the untrained observer, someone who knew little of Dean, you would never be able to tell the exact moment he realized something was different, that something had changed. A slight stiffening of the back muscles the only indication that he gave as he felt someone watching him, his hand shifting nonchalantly to the gun he had tucked inside his jacket pocket, his ears trained for the slightest of noises. When he noticed nothing unfamiliar he risked a look behind him, thinking that maybe Bobby had done his usual dropping off of food in the hopes that Dean would eat; something that he also hadn't done yet, Sam would be proud, he'd even resisted Bobby's bribe of greasy burger with extra onions and a slice of pie!

Sam!

Sam! That was what was different, his breathing having changed from peaceful to restless!

Turning his back his brother's way Dean couldn't help the smile that adorned his face as he noticed his brother's eyes were open, a smile that faltered and faded as they showed no recognition, no life, only staring blankly, dully ahead. Dean's heart sank, thinking the worst, thinking that the rituals hadn't worked; or even worse they had but th damage taken on Sam was too much. The tears that all of a sudden fell from Sam's eyes though dispelled that thought, realization stabbing at his very soul causing him even more pain than Sam's hands ever had. Sam was back; back with all memories intact and a whole host of new guilt eating away at him.

"Hey Sam." Dean whispered, his voice faltering as he took Sam's hand in his own. "It's gonna be okay. I know it wasn't you. It'll be okay."

He felt the sting of his own tears welling as he mentally pleaded with Sam to look his way; Sam's eyes though stayed staring blankly into space, the tears increasing in volume. Clambering onto the bed yet trying not to jostle too much, being mindful of Sam's injured back, Dean lay down beside his brother, grateful when Sam barely flinched from his closeness.

"It will be okay Sam, I promise."

Still avoiding Dean's eyes, Sam raised a hand reaching, hesitantly for the bruises that still encircled Dean's neck, Dean stopping him once he realized what he was waiting for.

"It wasn't you Sam. I don't blame you."

Dean's frustrations came out in his tone, making Sam shrink away a little, he tried to control them but Sam's quietness was scaring him. Sam was always the one who wanted to talk things through, to see him so still, so mute was unnerving. He found himself stroking Sam's hair whilst wishing he had fought more not to take this hunt, that he hadn't retaliated to Sam's laughter; laughter he now wished with all his heart to hear once again. He let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding in as Sam melted and relaxed into his chest, let his tears flow freely as he caught the whispered.

"I'm sorry."

He held Sam close as sobs shook his body, only releasing him when after several minutes they calmed. Taking his brother's face in his hands he forced him to look into his eyes. As Sam slowly did so everything that had happened was forgotten; Dean didn't need to know what happened in the cave; didn't want to hurt Sam by having him remember; he just wanted his brother back and with that one look into Sam's soulful brown orbs, Dean knew that they had achieved that.

The End.

**A.N.2. . . . . . . Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, this is actually a rewitten version of the ending, the original version reading too much like a previous fic to print. I hope that you all enjoyed it though and thanks again for reading, Peanut x**


End file.
